creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 October 2014
06:13 o/ 06:13 Hi 06:13 siema jak tam? 06:15 Nie wiem czemu ale twój avatar kojarzy mi się z satanistyczną marchewką... 06:17 papa o/ 06:17 ciekawe 06:17 siema 06:17 o/ 06:18 o/ 06:20 JJ 06:24 dobry deń 06:24 o/ 06:24 o/ 06:24 co tam u was? 06:25 Cześć o 06:25 o/ * 06:27 co taka cisza? 06:28 Tak czasami jest :/ 06:28 aha 06:28 :) 06:28 Jutro Moja Babcia ma urodziny... 06:29 Które już ? 64 ? Nie wiem nawet XD 06:29 co 64? 06:29 jj 06:29 64 urodziny 06:29 hej Kem 06:29 lobo/// 06:29 powiedz coś araczowi 06:30 ... 06:30 już ci wpisałam kody na zielony nick 06:30 ten nowy system CM jest do d*py 06:30 tylko nwm kiedy zadziałają 06:30 mowa o sondzie? 06:30 ta 06:30 Ale jaki system ? 06:30 wystarczy się wylogować... 06:30 aha 06:30 i z anonimka oddać głos 06:31 no to się usunie tą sondę 06:31 tę* 06:31 no dobra 06:31 i dobrze :) 06:31 i tak ta sonda by się zerowała po każdym dodaniu nowej pasty do niej 06:31 czyli kijowo 06:32 tu nie ma zasad Salai? :) 06:32 bo tak to bym już wyleciał xD 06:32 za co niby? 06:32 admin ma zawsze rację 06:32 jak admin nie ma racji to patrz na punkt 1 06:32 no bez jaaaj, nie jestem Salai (bp) 06:32 xD 06:33 ja uznaję taką zasadę - admin z reguły ma rację, ale userzy mogą poradzić, "poprowadzić" admina na dobrą drogę 06:33 bo w końcu każdy tworzy tą wikię, no nie? 06:33 tę* xD 06:33 no 06:33 no kurde 06:33 :D 06:35 już sonda usunięta 06:35 ok 06:35 :) 06:36 . 06:37 a tak propo twojej wcześniejszej wypowiedzi: Nigdy nie wiadomo jak to jest ludźmi... Osoba wydaje się w porządku, a tu nagle okazuje się, że ogląda YAOI!!! 06:37 dżizas nie strasz D: 06:37 D: 06:37 i te pornosy na MWŚ (numb) 06:37 .............zmieńmy temat, co? (bp) 06:38 ok (bp) 06:39 hmmm....jak tam u was w szkole? 06:39 (ogw) 06:40 jutro nie idę :) 06:40 taki paradoks 06:40 A ja idę ;c 06:40 Ja mam wolne 06:40 ja muszę...jestem na studiach (ogw) 06:40 w święto edukacji narodowej nie idzie się do szkoły, a w dzień wagarowicza się idzie (bp) 06:40 xD 06:41 :3 06:41 gdzie tu logika? Dla mnie tu brak jej (Bp) 06:41 A tak serio to nie ide ale chce więc pójde ;o; oglądać zamkniętą sql ;^; 06:41 i dzisiaj na Nauce o Ziemi 2 chłopaki z mojego roku lizali kamienie xD 06:41 xd 06:41 czeba trenować 06:41 xd 06:41 xD 06:42 nie ma to jak logika moich kolegów z roku - sprawdzić, czy faktycznie głazy kwasowe są kwaśnie (bp) 06:42 Ja jutro idę do szkoły... 06:42 pozdro dla kumatych ;) 06:42 Na jakiś tam apel 06:42 O ty a ja śpiewałam w 5 osób piosenkę którą sami wymyśliliśmy xD I tak dwóm nauczycielom D: 06:42 A potem na urodziny d Mojej babci 06:42 Jaka była beka xD 06:42 64 urodziny... 06:42 mój kolega jest zarypisty (bp) 06:43 idzie jutro do szkoły 06:43 bo colę rozdają (bp) 06:43 A tak poza tym, dziś w końcu zdecydowałem się na kierunek Technikum 06:43 Ty Kem idę do Cb po cole ;o; 06:43 jeden powąchał, polizał i stwierdził: pachnie plasteliną, a wykładowca: Wcześniej jakaś przedszkolanka się nim bawiła, a przedtem lepiła z plasteliny xD 06:43 Albo nie bo jutro jadę do szpitala ;c 06:44 mam w garażu kilkanaście 1,5 butelek (bp) 06:44 teraz cały Instytut Geografii będzie na 1 rok Archeologii patrzeć jak na wariatów xD 06:44 Zgadujcie na jaki kierunek się udałem (bp) 06:44 Madzia - a co się stało? 06:45 Kane - hmmm....mechanika jakaś? 06:45 Nie... 06:45 Niiicz ;^; Tak takie ..takie tam o. 06:45 filozofia! (all!) 06:45 Kem XD 06:45 będzie kolejna kasa w biedronce otwarta! 06:45 (all!) 06:45 kurde D: xD 06:45 znaczy2 06:46 bo lobo idzie na archeologię 06:46 (bp)/me uderza patelnią w głowę Kema 06:46 (all!) 06:46 JJ 06:46 LAhi... 06:46 Lagi* 06:46 * LoboTaker uderza patelnią w głowę Kema (bp) 06:46 Na literę H 06:46 hydraulik? o.O 06:47 o kurde....głupie skojarzenia (bp) 06:47 :D 06:47 Nie... 06:47 hipokryta? (bp) 06:47 Jest w ogóle taki kierunek ? 06:47 XD 06:47 Chcecie drugą literę ? 06:47 wg Kema tak xD 06:47 dajesz 06:48 O 06:48 holernik 06:48 xd 06:48 Emm... Ja idę. Pa. :/ 06:48 DX 06:48 Pa, pa \o 06:49 Zgadujcie dalej... 06:49 Pa 06:50 paa 404 06:50 ho...hoo.....kurde, nie wiem (bp) 06:50 Hotelarstwo 06:51 (Już) XD 06:51 ahaaa 06:52 portier? Lokaj? O.o o tym drugim to nawet na MWŚ nie wspominaj xD 06:52 Będę mógł zostać Recepcjonistą w hotelu :) 06:53 jak zostaniesz, bez zastanowienia startuj do Hiltona - kasa WIEEELKAA 06:53 Bądź kimś wyższym, to akurat zależy od kierownika 06:53 Ok, zrobię jak karzesz :D 06:54 \o 06:54 Ooo Loki, czekałem ! 06:54 Wybrałem już kierunek Technikum, na który się udam 06:54 - Hotelarstwo 06:54 hej Loki 06:55 Kane (y) 06:55 Będę mógł zostać Recepcjonistą w hotelu, bądź kimś wyższym, to już zależy od kierownika 06:55 staraj się, to może sam się staniesz kierownikiem :D 06:55 :D 06:55 Loki, a jak u Ciebie na studiach ? 06:55 a ty Loki co studiujesz? (jeśli studiujesz) 06:56 Jeśli xD 06:56 I hey XD 06:56 Tak, Loki studiuje 06:56 nom 06:56 Znowu zapomniałem co D: 06:56 Bezpieczeństwo Narodowe 06:56 No właśnie :D 06:57 aaaaa 06:57 celnik? a może wojskowy? 06:58 Loki, a jak w ogóle na studiach ? Fajni ludzie ? 06:58 Moja Mama też chodzi na studia D: 06:58 :D * 2014 10 13